


your rock, and his

by jaegerbombsbitch



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, Levi is Bad At Feelings (Shingeki no Kyojin), M/M, fluff but not direct fluff, levi is just being the best levi that he can be lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:15:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27572143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaegerbombsbitch/pseuds/jaegerbombsbitch
Summary: you and levi stare out the window on a late night as you reminisce over how you even got there in the first place.
Relationships: Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/Reader, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/You
Kudos: 28





	your rock, and his

**Author's Note:**

> whyyyy do i always get these ideas late at night please save me from this lol.
> 
> anyways i had a dream about this the other night and i just had to share it with you all. 
> 
> i hope everyone is doing well and enjoy reading <3

There you sat, with your back against the back of a man you would’ve never thought you would be so close to, so intimate with. 

Levi Ackerman. 

He was a strange man, to say the least. 

When you first met him, he appeared cold, harsh, and quite set on his life goals. 

Do his job, kill titans, and protect those he cared about as much as he could. 

The people he cared about that remained alive, at least. 

You didn’t have much knowledge of Levi’s past when you met him. That was part of what drew him towards you at first, simply as a person. He rarely met new people, and the people that knew him perceived him in a way that was only partially true. As much as that would piss you off, or anyone else for that matter, Levi simply decided not to pay any mind to the general public anymore. 

He was known as the cold Captain Levi, and he was okay with that. 

You, on the other hand, wanted to know him as him. Not who everyone else wanted him to be. 

Levi was dismissive when you first wanted to “get to know him” whatever that meant. As said previously, he didn’t care about how people viewed him. 

Being the person you are, you didn’t give it up. You really liked Levi. His mysterious behavior and personality was intriguing to you. 

Eventually he gave up trying to hide himself from you, because it would only irritate him more if you kept on pursuing this interest in him despite his continuous refusal. 

If we were being honest here, it was because Levi never experienced one paying so much attention to him before. He was given the title of “Humanity’s Strongest Soldier”, and assumed it was credit enough for his effort and existence, but the attention and interest you were giving him sparked a new feeling in him. 

He felt appreciated. Truly appreciated. 

Not just given a label that was tied around his job as a human being. 

He was becoming known as Levi Ackerman. 

Not just “Captain Levi” 

He didn’t take advantage of this attention, of course. He isn’t that type of person, but he wanted to entertain this feeling he had. 

Part of him was afraid of this feeling, because he’d had similar feelings about others he has cared about in his past, beginning with his very own mother. 

Was this feeling love? 

Not exactly. 

It was a feeling of interest, a feeling of vulnerability. 

A feeling that could possibly blossom into love, but Levi didn’t want to think about that part. He didn’t see a reason why he should. 

You knew that this so called “feeling” was simply just the feeling you get when you’re fond of a person, or you want to be friends with a person. Just wanting to get to know someone more. 

And that was the very reason you pushed so hard and the very reason he gave in. 

Many cups of tea were shared. 

Many laughs. 

Many cries. 

Many feelings, other than the one that was felt at the beginning of your relationship, were felt. 

Over this time, you learned many things about Levi, and he learned many things about you. 

You learned about his tragic past, why he’s in the Survey Corps, why he still tries. 

You learned why he was so cold. You could understand him. 

You became his rock, and he became yours. 

One of the many things you learned about him was that his love language was touch, because he wasn’t the best with words, 

which was why here you sat on this windowsill, 

with your back against Levi’s as you both looked on at the stars, 

pinkie fingers linked together ever so slight and tender, 

and you couldn’t ask for anything more 

_because you were his rock, and he was yours._


End file.
